


Some destinies can be chosen

by Pudding_and_madness



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Double shark dick, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Injuries, Mute!Link, Sign Language, link is a little thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pudding_and_madness/pseuds/Pudding_and_madness
Summary: What if the meeting between Prince Sidon and Link happened a little differently? What if Link actually took a break once in his life? Getting caught off guard lands our hero in a bit of trouble, but maybe it's exactly what he needed.





	Some destinies can be chosen

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii this is complete trash but hey it's done at least so enjoy some thirsty content!

_Link...! Awaken...and fulfill your destiny..._

Spoke a soft voice, unfamiliar and strange at first, but setting in gently as a calming presence, reminding him he was not alone. Looking around, he noticed two things. First, it was extremely dark, so dark, he could only see his hands extended in front of himself. Second, he was naked.

Glancing around, two chests came into his vision. He stood, but his legs were still weak, unsure of what consequence. Standing up, he noticed he was more elevated than regular ground and that made his head spin a little, but swallowing a surge of panic, he stepped down from the platform, intrigued by the objects in the room.

Several pots, the two above mentioned chests, and... bones. They didn’t look human.

Leaving the other remains, he stepped to the chests, opening them. They revealed several clothes, pairs of shirts and pants, and old boots.

Deciding that it was getting unpleasantly cold, he chose to put the clothes on. The next step, was to escape the darkness. Thin rays of light shone through a stone wall that he decided looked like an exit of this place.

_Go Link..._

Pushing his palms against the moist stone, he pushed with strength he didn’t know he had, and the light replaced the darkness.

And then he was free.

But then again... destiny had him chained.

 

 

***

 

 

Two months have passed.

The outside world is vast and yet unexplored. A small portion of land he made into his ’fort’ to retreat to, a safe haven he can hunt at and rest. The voices in his head sometimes spoke with a tone of familiarity, but his own voice was still stuck inside him, unable to express words. He felt a weight on his voice. However, during these months, le learnt a lot about himself.

He was blond and really shaggy, so he kept his hair in a small ponytail. He also apparently knew a lot of things; how to cook, use a bow and arrow, use a sword, and even tame and ride wild horses. There was no recalling of his past, only his name.

Link.

He heard in a couple of times in his head by the voice, so he decided to call himself that.

During his journey, he met a lot of passerbies, villagers, monsters, friends and foes. A feeling of urgency kept him moving from place to place, never sticking to one town, never getting tied down by people.

 _“I have to go_ ” he kept thinking, always reaching the same conclusion. Where?

A warm gust of wind hit his face unpleasantly. He did not know what season they were in, but it was getting quite warm.

“Lost in thought again, hero?” came a voice behind him as he was resting under a tree in the village of Rito.

Link turned his head with hesitation, never getting accustomed to people calling him hero every now and then. As he looked up, he noticed it was the inn keeper lady from the local inn.

 _“No.”_ he shook his head without actually saying anything.

“Why aren’t you taking a trip to somewhere cold, like the mountains?” she said, probably imagining her own adventures.

 _“I have no coat… I will freeze!”_ he signed, chattering his teeth.

“Ah…I see.” she continued, thinking audibly “Well then, take a trip to a lake, or a river! The Zoras must have it easy…”

She shrugged, clearly bothered by the fact that she has to watch over the inn during the heatwave.

The Zoras she said? They did live really close to water, didn’t they?

“ _Zoras?”_ Link asked, pointing at the end of his head, showing a fin.

“Yeah. They live just a little further ahead, over the hills. Nobody’s tried getting there in a while.” she shrugged.

The lady didn’t seem to give it any further thought, but the idea caught Link’s attention. He’s heard of the Zoras before, but never got into them much.

Before he could ask anything else, the lady from the inn had already wandered off to tend to her place, and so he was left alone again.

What he didn’t know, is that since the last decade, the Zoras have been shut off from the rest of the kingdom. Import ceased, and incoming fish only available to the Zoras never made their way for other citizens. Since the kingdom fell, things’ve been wrong… just not quite working smoothly. True, the cities are shielded away from the guardians and monsters, but to find out the truths happening at Zora’s domain, more than an army would be needed.

Well, according to all but one.

 

 

 ***

 

 

“Prince Sidon no! You cannot just…I mean…we need you here! Your training has ended months ago!” sounded an echo of a hurried voice over and over again, followed by worried steps.

“My dear friend, Muzu! Training never ends! Tell father I will be home late!” another voice echoed as it’s owner sped past the guards.

“B-but Prince Sidon! You can’t…”

It was already too late, though and he knew very well.

The Prince has always been extremely stubborn like that. Ever since… the incident... he keeps on believing that he needs to be strong enough to protect the people of the Zora domain. Muzu could not compete with his determination.

Sighing, the King’s right hand slid back to the throne room muttering grumpily, getting ready to break the news to the King.

Outside the castle court of the domain, Sidon was ready for his morning training routine he planned for himself. Feeling the sun shining, he felt a rush of excitement.

“Finally! Get ready for my highness, Hyrule! I shall swim swiftly in your streams once more.” he exclaimed for anyone to hear before jumping at least 5 feet in the air, and disappearing into the flowing river with a splash.

 

 

 ***

 

 

The sun was glowing angrily down on the kingdom without mercy.

Smaller rivers and streams dried up, animals slowly disappeared, only the most resilient stayed. For some unknown reason though, one stream of water never ceased, never dried, if anything it only grew to become a steady flow, cruising through valleys and hills.

The climb over Satori Mountain was long and weary, and full of monsters, unexpectedly so. Link had no problem making his way, leaving behind several damaged weapons that were left beyond mending.

 _“Hah…”_ letting out a silent sigh, he allowed himself a couple of minutes to look around. The sun’s reflection on the water was not giving him much sight, but he noticed a shallow shore nearby where the stream was slow.

Thinking more instinct than rationality, the hero began to make his way over to the shore, kicking his boots off and tossing his tired shirt on the ground. He gathered them in a “neat” pile.

 _“Here we go!”_ with one last battle cry he plunge into the…oh. The water really was shallow, hardly reaching his knees. Any further in, the flow would simply become stronger and stronger to resist.

Ah well. This will have to do. There was no sight of fish around, so food was not an option either. Link’s tummy made a disapproving growl.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH THAT’S MORE LIKE IT!”

Link flinched at the extreme noise that suddenly hit his pointy ears and instantly got into fighting stance, unsure where the threat is coming from.

A huge red figure standing on top of a nearby cliff…on one hand.

What was he…? Link tilted his head to the side, trying to figure out what the stranger’s move will be next.

“OOOH HI THERE!”

Was he talking to him?

“OH, OH HEY BUDDY! YOU MIGHT WANNA WATCH OUT THERE!”

Alright, now he was definitely talking to him.

 _“WHAT?”_ Link signed back with large gestures, not knowing if the stranger can understand him or not.

“HOLD ON!”

Link was already kind of confused, but he couldn’t stop the stranger from jumping in the air and gracefully splashing into the dangerous stream just above a smaller waterfall. Sharp rocks at the bottom were greeting anyone who dared to go downstream.

At the same time, harsh horns broke the noise of the stream. The hero spun around, suddenly noticing the pack of monsters creeping up behind him. He let his guard down again. A mistake he promised himself not to make again.

 _“RREEEEEEEEEE!!”_ screamed the moblin in the front, putting his horn away and lifting a spiky bat in its place. The rest followed and charged at Link who was left defenseless in his underwear, now cold and wet. The sun must’ve faded his vision so he couldn’t notice the lurking threat.

He threw himself sideways, and spotted his weapons lying behind a boulder just next to the charging pack of moblins. Half of the enemies were after him in the shallow water, two wandered off too far in and got washed away by the water. Several lunged at the young Hylian, who was now in fighting stance, ready to dodge the first encounters. Moving on the wet stones underwater with bare feet was challenging, but with a quick leap he got on shore. The dust and pebble hurt his feet and would surely make marks. Just a little more, and he’d be at his weapons…

“HOOO! HYLIAN! I HAVE COME TO YOUR AID, FEAR NOT!” erupted a now familiar voice from behind the bunch.

Link raised his eyebrow in slight surprise, instantly turning that direction. His pointy ears perked up, inspecting the red stranger. He appeared to have fins, a head shape that closely resembled that of a shark, and visible gills near his ribcage. He moved swiftly even in the air, ready to land. As he spoke, sharp teeth could be seen as the sun momentarily reflected on them. No mistake, he must be a Zora.

That did kind of lift Link’s mood up, making his second mistake that day. He could only see the shadow of the hard-wood club that was about to smash into the back of his head before blacking out.

 

 

 ***

 

 

Cold. But warm at the same time…a weird sensation. He felt hurt, but comforted. So many conflicting feelings.

_Hello?_

_Wake up._

_Are you okay? Do you need…-_

A faint voice, but very different from the one he got used to. This one was stronger, more determined to reach a goal…so much, he could feel his whole body shaking, pain suddenly erupting in his head.

Link shot up gasping for air, trying to register what happened. He slowly recalled the moblins, and then…

“Hey there! You feeling any better?” a gentle voice asked almost too close to him, that he recognized now belonged to the Zora he met earlier.

So indeed, the crimson red Zora was sitting on the shore, letting his legs dangle in the calm warm water surrounding him.

They appeared to be in a damp cave, but the atmosphere was really comforting and relaxing, almost familiar in some sense. The water in the cave radiated with a soothing blue glow, and when the hero looked down, he noticed he was floating in it.

“Whoa there! I see you’re a Hylian! You do sort of remind me of someone… but I’m just babbling! How are you feeling?” he leaned in close, watching Link with big yellow eyes, since he didn’t get an answer the first time.

The hero slowly sat up in the water with a minor headache. _“Better.”_ he nodded.

“Try not to move much alright? This is a healing spring.” said the Zora with a huge smile. “My name is Sidon! Prince of the Zoras.”

He extended his hand for a shake, and took Link’s without hesitation, shaking it a couple of times firmly. Link almost fell over by the sheer force of the stranger, but he stayed on his feet. Looking around one final time, the pieces of the story all came back to him, and he frowned. Sidon was surprised.

“By the looks of it, you seem a bit unhappy with me?” the Prince asked.

 _“I let my guard down because of you. Twice!”_ Link signed, accusingly pointing two fingers into Sidon’s face.

The Prince clearly struggling a bit to understand, cocked his head to the side.

Link sighed patiently, straightened himself and opened his eyes wider and slowed his movements. _“Me. Let down. My guaaaard. You. Two.”_

“Aaaah! So that’s what you meant!” Sidon clapped loudly, then hung his head lower. “I apologize. We Zoras used to be great at communicating… but a few years ago we got cut off from the rest of the kingdom. Trying to sort out our problems, we stopped exploring for a while.”

The little hero swam near the shore where he put he arms on the rocky side to support himself.

“You are actually the first Hylian I came across in a long time, it’s incredible!” he continued with newly found excitement. “It’s really been a while, hasn’t it?”

The Zora reached out and ran a finger across the pointy bit of Link’s ear, inspecting it.

Link almost started to lean in to the touch, allowing the other to explore a bit more, but then snapped in realization. “ _Stop_.” he didn’t want to make a third mistake. He needed to concentrate.

“My apologies, I didn’t mean to be rude. I’m just so fascinated! Everything about you is extraordinary.” Sidon retrieved his hand, but his smile remained intact.

Not knowing what to say next, they both fell into a little tense silence. The headache was long gone, only a dull pain remained, but the dim cave wasn’t a stress on it much. It only just began to dawn on the hero, where he really was.

 _“Are we in Zora’s domain?”_ he had the sudden realization, looking livelier.

“ _In_ Zora’s domain? We are right in the heart of it! We are in Mipha’s healing chamber right under the courtyard.”

 _“Mipha?”_ Link mouthed back with a sudden sense of familiarity.

Sidon blinked a few times and squinted, even thought he could see perfectly even in the dark.

“She is my sister… I mean used to be.” he quieted down for a moment. “She used to have amazing healing powers! She wanted to help so many, she oversaw this little cavern to heal all sorts of creatures. Do you want to see her?”

The sharp and pointy teeth he had were showing out if his huge grin. He didn’t seem sad, but rather proud, and Link didn’t have to think twice before nodding with a smile, and pulling himself out of the water.

“Oh yeah, I collected all your stuff!” Sidon added when he saw the Hylian climbing out almost naked. He didn’t stop himself from looking, the other man was so… small! He did look strong, he meant no offense, but the was his body was structured so differently from his people’s, he couldn’t help but smile widely.

 _“Thank you.”_ the hero pointed at Sidon, and quickly went to gather up his clothes and weapons. To his pleasant surprise, nothing was missing, and he got dressed while aware of the curious stare of the other. He didn’t quite understand what he found so fascinating about him. “ _Ready.”_

“Great! Follow me.” Sidon waved and leaped up to a staircase, ready to give the hero a hand, but noticed that he got up just fine. “Sorry, a lot of things here are so much bigger for your race.”

_“It’s okay.”_

They climbed the slippery staircase all the way to the top. Hazy light shone in through the tight entrance, and as they passed through, the sound of flowing water hit Link’s ears. Excitement began to build in him, and he skipped ahead of Sidon to take his first looks around. He’s only ever heard how Zora’s domain looked like, but seeing it up close, it really is something else.

Open tunnels connected in the air, leading to great heights above. The ground they were standing on looked to be the courtyard Sidon mentioned earlier; it was huge and circular with Zoras coming and going, doing their daily business.

“You were out cold for a while. The sun’s already setting.” Sidon squinted at the sky just ahead, but realized his little companion was nowhere in sight. “Huh?”

Link wandered off on his own, admiring the pillars and the structures. He quickly grabbed onto a ledge, pulled himself up, and climbed on top of a pillar, connecting to a water-slide looking thing. Looking back at his guide, he noticed he was clearly looking for him, so he started waving.

“Now where did he…ah! There he is!” the Prince grinned and waved back. “HEEEEY! See you on the other side!!” he pointed just over ahead where the water-slide lead, and got a thumbs-up in response.

He’s very adventurous… no wonder he got so near to the domain. That must’ve been a tough climb. As Sidon was looking at the Hylian making his way over the pillars, he shook his head a little. No. Must’ve been an adventure.

Right underneath the slide’s end stood the great statue of Mipha. The water in its fountain connected to the cavern underneath, so everyone could feel the healing powers of the long-lost warrior.

“Hey there Miph.” Sidon looked up on the statue with a smile and flexed one arm with his fist clenched.

Link was blinking down from above, not wanting to interrupt anything, but then he slowly slid down and landed on his feet next to the tall Zora.

The short silence was broken by Sidon at last. “This is Mipha. She died a warrior hundreds of years ago. That might seem a lot to you.”

 _“Yes.”_ he nodded. “ _She’s beautiful_.” Link was gazing at her with his bright blue eyes, and Sidon just couldn’t help, but…

“Link?” the Zora turned to the small Hylian with hopeful eyes.

 _“…?”_ Link blinked a couple of times, confused. “ _How did you know my name?”_

Sidon shook his head a bit to snap himself out of this hopefulness. “Sorry, I just never got your name, and… forget it, it’s nothing.”

_“Are you looking for someone else?”_

“Not really… you just… just reminded me of a friend I had.” he scratched his head a bit awkwardly but it didn’t seem to shake him too much. “He had the same name, but this was hundreds of years ago.”

The Hylian took a little step forward and touched the marble stone of the fountain. _“I…don’t remember much of who I am.”_ he then turned around and sat on the edge.

“How come?” Sidon joined him.

_“One day, I woke up. And a voice told me that I have a destiny.”_

“Huh, that’s a tad strange. And now you’re on your way?”

 _“I have to save the kingdom.”_ Link signed, looking fixated on this one thing.

“You’re a strong fella, aren’t you? I certainly believe in you! I wish I could be of assistance with your past. Maybe I could! I AM over 300 years old now! I was definitely here when you were around.” excitement built in the Zora’s eyes. “Are you here on a quest?”

Link smiled at the cheerfulness of the other, and returned the smile. _“No, I’m actually here to escape the sun. To rest.”_ he pointed at the now orange orb which was almost gone from the horizon… he looked down at his hands and saw a still healing cut from yesterday’s battle. _“But it was a mistake.”_

“Hey, don’t say that! We might have never met if you didn’t come!” he patted the other’s back.

 _“I have to fight.”_ Link signed, with a tinge of sadness, but more determination in his eyes.

“Everyone deserve to rest a little!” he put his hands on his hips, looking proud even just saying a single sentence.

“That’s right Prince Sidon! Everyone! Including Muzu here!” a second voice suddenly interrupted from behind the two. “I’ve been looking for you all over the domain! I’m not as young as I used to be.”

A short Zora, visibly exhausted approached with a walking staff, which he then lifted and swung and Sidon’s head.

“Ouch! I’m really sorry Muzu! But look, I’m completely fine.” Sidon tried stepping in front of Link, but the hero felt an angry gaze falling on him.

“Who is that? Is that a Hylian?” Muzu tried to look behind the Prince. “What is a _Hylian_ doing here?”

“Muzu! He travelled all the way here! He ran into some trouble and I-“

“You saved him, didn’t you? Hmph… just like your sister…” the elder Zora mumbled and shook his head in disbelief, but was startled when Link stepped in front of him and started waving his hands while smiling politely.

“Link, are you sure? You can stay for as long as you like! Muzu is just…”

 “Huh? What is he saying?” said Zora interrupted.

“He says, he’s leaving tomorrow.”

“Good! As for you, no more morning training. You are to be by the side of the king, and train with the royal guards.” he slammed his staff down to finalize his decision, and turned on his heels to walk away.

“Buut! Muzuu!” Sidon yelled after his personal “guard” and sighed.

 _“Sorry I caused trouble.”_ Link stepped up to him and put a hand on the Zora’s arm, because that’s the only thing he could reach.

“Not at all! That’s just how he is… some bad past with Hylians. But no matter, I’ll talk to him tomorrow! Don’t worry about it!” he grinned, reassuring the other. “Are you sure about leaving?”

Link nodded. _“Yes. I’m not here to make trouble. I’m here to end it.”_

“I see.” Sidon smiled. “You really do remind me of the other Link.”

 _“Good?”_ he wasn’t sure to take it as a compliment or not.

“Good. You’re both very brave.”

The Hylian gratefully patted the Zora’s arm. “ _I’ll try to find why your domain was cut off_.”

“Really??” Sidon’s eyes widened, and he kneeled in front of Link to take his hands in his own. “You’d do that? I’d be forever grateful in the name of my people! I believe in you!”

Link could only nod with a smile without his hands. It’s his duty after all.

“Thank you, Link! If you ever need anything, you are welcome here anytime! And don’t worry about Muzu. I’ll definitely talk to him.” Sidon mumbled on enthusiastically and hugged the Hylian tightly for a moment.

The hero let out a small laugh, which caught Sidon’s ears and made him a little flustered. “Wow… your laugh is really cute.” he added with a big teethy smile.

Link felt his ears heat up and looked to the side. _“Thank you.”_

“Hey, no problem! Come on, I’ll show you where you’ll be staying for the night.”

They walked across the courtyard in a comfortable silence, which Sidon broke occasionally to ramble on about the history of the Zora people and how the domain came to be. Link was intrigued, and even after his huge chamber was shown, he asked Sidon to stay.

_“Can you tell me more?”_

The Prince’s eyes lit up, and nodded immediately. “Of course! What would you like to know?” he sat down on the floor in front of the bed while Link made himself comfortable on the edge of it and listened eagerly.

As the night went on, they spoke for hours without a break. Eventually, since the room was comforting, and he grew to trust Sidon, Link’s eyelids began to feel heavy as the morning sun started creeping up on the domain again. He slowly drifted off to the Zora’s stories, finding relief in his tone, allowing his guard to rest.

Sidon looked at the tiny Hylian lying on the bed, and stood up to stretch. He hasn’t talked to someone like this in ages, quite literally. He knows Link is special. He may not be his old friend… but he’s definitely a hero.

A couple of hours later, the sun was high in the sky, shining down directly on this row of chambers. All sleeping quarters were designed to be shady before noon, and sunny in the afternoon so the rooms can heat up, and store that heat for the cold nights.

As a bright ray was shining on Link’s face, his eyes began to flutter open. He tried to cover his face, but it was useless struggle. He sat up with his sleepy face and messy hair, almost falling back asleep on the spot, but then he noticed a red figure at the edge of the bed.

Sidon was leaning on the very far side of the bed, sitting on the floor, fast asleep. He was snoring quietly with his mouth open, revealing his sharp teeth.

Blinking a few, the little hero climbed forward to inspect the Zora a little more. Even in this position, he looked huge, not so much intimidating, but more like a huggable stuffed toy. His ever-curious nature got the best of him, and lifted his hand forward, hesitating to touch. When he did, he felt the moist, slippery skin. It was a little rough, but cold and soothing. Not at all unpleasant.

With a sleepy smile, he ran his hand through the fin on the other’s head, which moved to the touch ever so slightly. The sleepy hero registered it as something utterly hilarious and his initial snicker turned into a soft laughter.

“…huuh…?” a groggy sound came from Sidon who jolted up and quickly looked around.

Link back away a little. “ _Sorry!_ ” then looked at the confused Zora. “ _You were snoring_.”

“Ah, was I? I’m really sorry! I must’ve fallen asleep!” he jumped up embarrassed, but he still looks sleepy.

 _“It’s okay. It’s my fault.”_ Link reassured Sidon with an amused look.

“Not at all!” he looked outside and see that the sun was pretty high up. “I better go talk to my father soon.”

 _“Okay. I’m going to set out too.”_ Link pointed outside, and stood from the bed, gearing up his weapons and shield.

Sidon lead him out of the chamber, and saw him off until the edge of the courtyard. “Take care, Link. I have faith in you! Never give up!” he gave the hero a thumbs-up and a huge grin for good luck.

Link returned both and waved. _“I won’t! I’ll be back.”_

“I hope! Oh HOLD ON!” he jogged up to Link hurriedly. “I wanted to give you something.” he reached for his necklace and detached a curved shell piece from it. “It’s an earring. It doesn’t do much for me, but for you, it will be easier to travel in water. You will just have to swim upstream to get here.”

 _“Thank you! I appreciate it_.” signed the hero, touching his chest where his heart is, accepting the gift, and putting it in his ear. “ _See you later!”_

“Good luck!!!” the Zora shouted one last time, and gazed as the hero set out on the narrow bridge, leading into the domain. “I know you can do it..”

 

 

 ***

 

 

And so, Link was on his way once more. All the stories the Prince has told him that night, he learnt much more about the world. He now knew more about the Divine Beasts, the races of the kingdom, and more pieces were added to his puzzle. With the history of the Zora nation in his mind, he was determined to help.

His search began near the coasts of Zora’s domain. With the Zora’s earring, it was less trouble getting by in the water, thus traveling was easier. A few blood moons have passed, and the monsters that kept appearing grew to be a challenge. He did meet some travelers, who sold ingredients for a day’s meal; he did not want to go back to Zora’s domain before he found the root of the problem.

Over weeks’ time a pattern began to form. Monsters kept reappearing in the same trail, over time even stronger than before, so Link decided to follow them. Leaving a long trail, he camped for a few nights, and journeyed on during the days. After a week, he stumbled upon a path to an upstream exit-way of Zora’s domain, and the area around it was completely flooded.

Upon this discovery, he made sure to check all entrances and exits of the domain, to which he had found that only the main entrance, the great bridge, was still in tact, and that alone was the entrance for Zoras most of all.

Keeping up his search to follow the trail of danger left behind by the Calamity, he had finally found the answer. It seemed like Ganon’s forces were… moving a Divine Beast? In doing so, monsters swarmed the area around the domain, trying to get the Best somewhere. To where, it was unknown, but Vah Ruta was being moved to a higher place.

 _“Shouldn’t the Divine Beast be in the domain...?”_ he thought for himself, and without hesitation he began to make his way back with the fast flow of the waterfalls.

 

 

 ***

 

 

“Is that really where Vah Ruta has gone?” Prince Sidon’s voice cut through the silence of the throne room, where the King, himself, and Link were consulting.

 _“Yes. Surrounded by monsters and the Calamity.”_ Link nodded.

“We must act at once, father! The domain will be destroyed!” Sidon looked pleadingly at the King, who was stroking his chin.

“Hmmm…” he said, closely eyeing Link. “You, young traveler…you want to face the Calamity?”

The hero looked down on himself and stepped closed to the throne. _“It’s my duty.”_

Sidon looked slightly worried, but glanced at his father with a hopeful expression. “Father, this is our best chance. I will fight too!”

“Now now, there’s no need for a rush… the forces are still moving it seems. We wait a bit more. The hero is welcome to stay until we see any more signs of something changing.”

“Yes father! I’ll do my best to prepare the guards!” the Prince bowed to his father, and turned to leave.

 

 

 ***

 

 

Dinner time at the Zoras turned out to be quite a feast. Link had the privilege to dine at the royal table, but only with Sidon. The King and the royal right hand dined early and went on to discuss further matters. Some guards remained, but Sidon sat closer to the hero and shoved a huge plate before him.

“Here, try this! I see you got some appetite.”

Link didn’t refuse and got a handful of different fish on his plate while nodding enthusiastically. “ _Delicious_!”

“I’m glad you like it! Some of it are my recipes!” Sidon announced proudly and continued to gaze at Link who just downed his third full plate. “Can I take you somewhere after dinner?”

The Hylian looked at the Prince with a curious look, and saw the other’s eyes gleaming, so he nodded instantly.

“Great! You’ll love it I promise!”

So, they both finished their meals as quickly as possible, and Sidon was out of the castle, dragging Link behind him, who tried keeping up with his monster steps.

“We’ll have to get in the stream. You ready?” he asked, glancing at the hero, to which he caressed the earring he gave him, and smiled reassuringly.

 _“Ready!”_ and as they looked at each other, they jumped at the same time, splashing into the flowing stream that connected parts of the domain.

Sidon quickly grabbed onto Link and easily lifted him out of the water and put him on his back. “There. So you don’t drift off.”

Link grabbed onto the Zora’s back, almost slipping off the first time, but not wanting to grab on too tightly. He couldn’t really say anything with him being so out of sight of the other, but Sidon was quicker.

“If you need anything, just pat my head!” he shouted as they swam upstream on the walls of the circular courtyard.

It didn’t take too long to get to the top, at which Sidon grabbed onto a ledge and swung himself and Link up on a narrow cliff.

“Aaand here we are.” the Prince wandered to the very edge of the cliff, and sat down, dangling his legs in the air. “I like to practise my jumps from up here. But at night, overseeing the domain is beautiful.”

The sun was long gone only a faint came from the horizon. Sound of water broke the silence in the night, and tiny lights sparkled all around the domain in a symmetrical pattern. All of it gave an eerie, but soft glow to the place.

Link walked up to Sidon and gazed over the view. It really was beautiful. Climbing mountains and towers, he rarely takes the time to enjoy the view.

 _“It’s stunning.”_ he signed, completely amazed as the wind was blowing his fringe in his eyes.

“Yeah…” Sidon looked over at Link, who he had no idea how he could see with all that hair in his eyes, but he needed to fix that. Reaching out, he quickly swiped the Hylian’s strands away, revealing his striking blue eyes.

 _“Hmm?”_ Link blinked, confused at the flustered Zora.

“Your eyes! They are just like the colour of the Great Sea!” he said excitedly and kept staring back at the pair.

 _“Oh…”_ he looked away feeling slightly nervous. “ _Your eyes are like the colour of the sun_.” he pointed up at the sky with a gentle smile.

Sidon gave a huge grin, and patted the back of the Hylian carefully as not to push him off. “You’re really warm too. We just swam in cold water. It’s so… interesting!”

_“It’s just my body…”_

“But it can do amazing things!” Sidon took Link’s hands and gazed at him convincingly. “So take care of it!”

 _“I’ll try.”_ he signed, not really sure if he should let his guard down like that. _“Can I…?”_

Link pulled out the Sheikah slate from the back of his clothing and turned to Sidon. “ _Take a picture?”_

The Zora’s smile widened. “Of course!” and pulled the little hero closed to himself. Him sitting like that, they were almost of equal height.

Link angled the slate and smiled at the extremely happy face Sidon was pulling, and pushed the button for the picture to snap.

“Wow! That is really amazing! Thank you!” he ruffled up the already messy hair of the hero.

 _“No. Thank you.”_ Link shook his head and look gratefully at his friend.

“No problem at all. I love to show you around.”

They stayed for a little while longer, but the temperature was starting to drop, and Link began to feel rather cold.

“Hmm?” Sidon looked over to see Link’s teeth chattering a bit. “Are you cold? We should go. Come on!”

He offered a hand, which Link took, and he climbed on the Zora’s back once more to get down. The way back was a lot faster, but a jump would’ve been fatal to a Hylian. After a big meal and a trip, drowsiness crept in, and Link could feel his energy running out as he held onto Sidon.

The two made their way back to the chambers, where Link’s room was already set up.

“Alright! Best you get some rest now.” Sidon watched as the tiny hero made his way to the bed and sat on its side wearily.

_“…stay?”_

He really shouldn’t… he’s on guard duty tomorrow…

“For a while.” Sidon nodded and trotted to the bed, ready to sit down on the floor again, but Link quickly shook his head.

 _“Come up.”_ he patted the bedside next to him and scooted over sheepishly, looking ready to fall asleep soon.

The Zora not wanting to disrespect the guest hesitated, but since he got permission, he climbed on top of the bed, and sat down facing the Hylian.

 _“Stories?”_ he yawned.

“What would you like to hear about?”

 _“About you.”_ he nested himself within the warm covers, and scooted closed to Sidon, feeling sleepy and affectionate. The other didn’t seem to mind, and quickly ran his hand through Link’s hair.

“There is one story, where…”

Neither of them stayed up for longer than 30 minutes afterwards, and fell asleep next to each other.

 

 

***

 

 

Five days later, the whole Kingdom shook.

Pieces of the domain’s walls fell, and a pillar almost would’ve crushed two citizens if it weren’t for the guards stepping in. Sidon did a great job at preparing them for battle and support, and they’ve been training every morning vigorously; even Link joined them as well, teaching the fighting patterns of nearby monsters that he’s encountered.

Streams of all over the domain strengthened, and the courtyard almost flooded. It was a clear sign something was going very wrong. The Divine Beast, Vah Ruta was visible now, standing on the plains above the domain. It was undoubtedly under the influence of the Calamity, and water was pouring out of it without stopping, flooding this part of the Kingdom even more.

The King declared an emergency protocol, and the hero and all the guards were brought together for a meeting.

“I’m afraid the Calamity strikes again! We need to step in to save our domain and the Kingdom.” the King spoke. “Link here, our newfound hero will lead the battle… he will need all the support he can get. Understood?”

“Yes, our King!” the guards sounded in unison.

“My son.” the King stood. “You will accompany Link on his quest. Take him to Vah Ruta, and aid him any way possible.”

“Yes, father!” Sidon saluted, glancing at Link who was focusing on the task. The emotions he came to notice on the Hylian slowly appearing as if breaking out of his bubble vanished.

He grew to like him. Well, he liked him from the very start, but as time passed, he started thinking less of what Link used to be, and more of what Link is bound to be.

That’s why of course, he will protect him in this battle, even if it costs him his life.

“We will begin tomorrow. Gather all the light arrows until then, and prepare. We may not know what the Calamity holds against us.” the King finished, sat back down on the throne, and dismissed everybody.

Without so much of a glance, Link left the throne room, feeling determined to find the light arrows himself. With all the chaos, Sidon was left behind, he only looked as the hero went on by himself. He understood his own duty, and stayed to do whatever he can, hoping that Link will be fine.

The day was long and dragged on. Light arrows were scarce around the domain, but the soldiers managed to gather 10 of them, Sidon 6 alone. Citizens of the domain were informed to stay inside the domain and be on the look out. At last, the sun was beginning to set.

“Where is he? I hope he’s coming back…” Sidon paced around the courtyard, looking out for every movement that could mean the return of the hero. Over this week, he noticed the Hylian has a tendency of not look after himself, only regarding his body as a weapon, always mentioning destiny and such. He tried getting to him, but Sidon’s not entirely sure if it worked or not.

After hours of pacing, the Zora caught a glimpse of light just over the waterfall. “Ah there he…” and then the light began to rapidly fall next to the walls. He didn’t…?

A huge splash indicated that the hero did indeed jump from that height.

“HEY! ARE YOU OKAY?” Sidon ran to the poolside where he saw the impact, and noticed the tiny Hylian climbing out onto the shore. “Hey, that was really dangerous!”

 _“Fast.”_ Link signed, holding what it seems to be at least 20 light arrows in his quiver.

“Wow, you got a lot! I knew you would do an amazing job!” the Prince patted him on the back proudly and went to caress his wet strands of hair, but the other signed a quick thank you, and began to make his way over to the chambers.

Sidon quickly followed, and accompanied him all the way to his dorm room again. Every night, Link would ask him to stay and tell stories, but he didn’t seem bothered tonight. Something was off.

“Link? Can I stay for a while?” he asked kindly with a smile.

 _“You shouldn’t._ ” Link signed hesitantly. “ _Should sleep_.”

But Sidon wasn’t having it. He stepped inside, closing the door behind him. “I want to help. Don’t push me away, when you need me the most.” he said almost pleadingly.

Link froze a bit, then carried on checking up on his weapons with shaky hands.

“Please…?” Sidon pushed more. “You know you can trust me. Rely on me.” he stepped behind Link and put a hand on his shoulder, to which the other turned towards him frustrated.

 _“Don’t say that!”_ he signed angrily. _“I have to fight alone!”_

“Why do you think that? We are all supporting you. We believe in you. I believe in you!” Sidon kneeled in front of the smaller Hylian to be of equal height.

 _“I know, but…”_ Link looked away, not knowing how to feel or what to do. “ _I can do this alone. You don’t have to get hurt. I don’t want you to get hurt.”_

He could barely finish, strong arms wrapped around him, embracing him tightly.

“Listen… I don’t want you to get hurt either. That’s why I’m going to be looking out for you! But you have to take care of yourself as well. That jump was very reckless. You could’ve lost consciousness.” Sidon poured out all his worries as he gently ran his hand up and down the shorter’s back.

 _“I know…”_ he wanted to sign but couldn’t, so he drew the symbols in Sidon’s back. “ _I’m sorry.”_

“It’s okay. Just don’t forget. I will always believe in you as long as you don’t give up!” a tinge of cheerfulness came back in the Zora’s tone and he pulled away to give a signature grin… only to see two trails of tears on Link’s face.

 _“…”_ Link glanced away again, hating to show weakness in front of those he wanted to protect.

Sidon was quick to react and gently wiped them away, carefully not to scratch the other’s face with his claws. “It’s alright! Your body is worth protecting.” he said quietly and leaned forward to bump their foreheads together.

The Hylian brought back his gaze and found the bright yellow eyes in front of his. The coolness of the other’s skin was comforting, and he didn’t move away. Maybe closer even. Words were no longer necessary.

“I can leave if you’d like.” said the Prince, but Link shook his head firmly, holding the other closer.

 _“Stay.”_ Link mouthed, and closing his eyes he leaned forward, his warm lips ever so slightly touching Sidon’s cold ones. Quickly retreating, a wide-eyed Sidon was left in front of him, looking completely flustered.

 _“Sorry… I should’ve asked. May I kiss you…?”_ he corrected his mistake, touching Sidon’s lips with his thumb with the last word.

“I…uh…” the Zora blinked in a slight shade of pink and quickly gathered himself. “N-not if I do it first!” he tried a smile, not wanting to look intimidating with the sharp teeth and all, and leaned forward to lead the kiss properly.

The feeling was completely new for them both. The Hylian’s lips were a tad smaller, but so full and warm, they felt tender. On the contrary, the Zora’s lips were more firm, cold, but smooth and gentle at the same. Link didn’t worry about the sharp teeth as he shyly brought his tongue forward, feeling the saltiness of the other. Sidon tried to be as gentle as possible when he parted his lips, allowing the human to explore a little.

A few moments passing, they retrieved for a bit of air, both breathing shakily, faces flushed.

“Wow uh… wow!” Sidon laughed. “You’re always full of surprises.”

“ _Sorry_.” Link laughed too. “ _I…like you.”_ he scratched the back of his head, still feeling unsettled from allowing himself to express these emotions.

Sidon practically beamed. “I like you too!” he pulled him closer, and lifted him up to put him on the bed. “But it’s really best if you rested.”

Link quickly took a hold of Sidon’s hand, holding it firmly between them. _“Will you stay?”_

The Zora stepped to the bed, leaned down, and planted a small kiss on the hero’s forehead. “I’ll stay if you’d like!” he felt the hand on his, pulling him down on the bed, to which he complied. They fit well, it was a large bed for the Zora size.

Link buried himself into the chest of Sidon, finding comfort in the big figure. Tomorrow will bring a new day, but he knows he will have someone by his side on the battlefield.

 

 

 ***

 

“ONE MORE! YOU CAN DO IT!”

Arrows slashed across the sky with a graceful light, targeting Vah Ruta. Sidon was in the water, Link on his back trying to deflect the Hell that’s unleashed on them by the Calamity. With a last shot, the Divine Beast finally calmed down, and Sidon swam closed to its streams of water erupting from its sides.

“It’s all yours now Link. I have faith in you.” he let the hero off his back, squeezing his hand one last time. “We will be waiting for you.”

Link nodded with a smile, and turned to swim upwards to put an end to the reign of the Divine Beast over the domain.

All Zoras looked at the calmed Beast, knowing the fight might be over for them, but someone else is fighting their war. Tension was thick in the air, building with each passing moment. Sidon remained close in case he needed to intervene, but time was of essence right now, and they needed to be patient

 

 

***

 

The sensation of victory came suddenly in a wave.

Nobody knew what happened on the inside of Vah Ruta, but all at once, the streams slowed down to their normal pace, flooded areas began to clear up, and the sense of the Calamity was leaving the domain.

“Did he do it…?” said the King hopefully, gazing over the Beast. All the soldiers began to murmur, while Sidon was patiently waiting by the last spot he saw Link.

“Come on… come on…!” the Prince kept chanting, awaiting the moment he sees his beloved Hylian once more.

The skies began to clear, and a loud whirring noise came from Vah Ruta, directing a beam towards Hyrule Castle.

“He… did it!” Sidon gazed amusingly, searching for the hero with his eyes. Suddenly he caught a glimpse of movement coming from the top of the Beast, and Link emerged from the inside.

The small hero stood, looking over the domain which was back to its original state. Noticing the King, and soldiers, who were already celebrating in joy, pride filled his heart. He then looked down, and saw the red Zora waiting for him where they parted.

 _“Heeeeeeey!”_ he waved down with both hands.

“HEEEEY!!!! I’LL CATCH YOU!” the Prince waved back with his arms wide open.

Link didn’t think twice, he leaped from the top of the Beast, falling and falling until he crashed into water, and something else too.

“Hey there little hero!” said Sidon, who was holding him close. “Are you okay? Are you injured?”

 _“I’m fine.”_ Link signed, but his face told other stories. Bruise marks and gashes sang about the battle he went through in there.

“You’re still bleeding! Hold on to me.” without hesitation he put the hero on his back again, making his way directly to the healing cavern.

Link already knew where they’d be going, so he didn’t bother to protest.

Entering the dark cave, the air was soothingly silky. Sidon swam to the inside wall, lifting Link up to sit on the edge. “Can I see?”

 _“What?”_ then he looked down on himself and figured. _“Oh, of course.”_ he quickly threw his shirt off, revealing more scars and a lot more previous ones that did not heal correctly.

Sidon frowned, and pulled him back in the water. “Here, this will make you feel better.”

He began to gently pour water over Link’s scars on his back and chest, giving them a little rub to wash them out.

Link flinched, but it surprised him more, when Sidon leaned closer to leave small kisses in place of the scars. “I hope they will heal…”

 _“I don’t mind.”_ the hero shook his head. “ _They will remind me of you.”_

Sidon looked to the side. “They are bad memories. I’d rather make good ones with you.”

Link pulled his face back to meet his gaze. “ _Me too.”_

An untouchable feeling hung in the air. The dim blue glow gave both their faces a sort of unearthly beauty, toning up the unspoken anticipation.

“May I kiss you?” Sidon asked quietly, to which a simple nod was enough to make him almost ravish the Hylian.

In contrast to their first one, this kiss was far more heated, full of unrevealed emotions and passion. A small moan escaped Link’s mouth when he felt the Zora’s sharp teeth touch his lips and gently tug on them. They were pointy enough to leave a small bleeding mark, but he didn’t mind at all. Not these scars.

“Even though you don’t speak… your voice is beautiful.” he added in a husky tone, continuing to touch all over Link’s body, looking for more scars to soothe.

Link felt a blush creeping on, but stood the other’s stare. “ _YOU are beautiful_...” he lunged forward, hugging Sidon’s neck to support himself, pushing his lips against the other’s again, trying to gain a bit of control.

Sidon was yielding, feeling his small tongue running through his set of teeth dangerously. “I don’t want to hurt you.” he warned.

 _“I want you to.”_ the small Hylian looked at the Prince with convincing eyes. _“I want to have your scars.”_ he then slightly bent his head to the right, exposing his neck, and really that’s all what Sidon needed.

He immediately leaned forward to meet the warm skin with his cold lips, feeling the tense muscles. Opening his mouth, he bit down on the skin, faintly at first, then when he received no protest, he bit harder. His tongue ran across the skin he was nibbling, and the taste of copper hit him.

He wanted to apologize, he really did, but his instincts kicked in first, and he pushed Link to the edge of the cave, trapping him between him and the wall, but still standing in water. The Hylian looked so…fragile. That should not excite him this much.

On the other hand, Link was completely aware of the situation he was in. Yet, he did not want to stop it. For once, he wanted to have scars of his choice. Scars, that would not remind him of how his body was used as a weapon for so long. He looked longingly at Sidon, pulling him closer down.

_“Please.”_

At that moment, they both knew there was no turning back as sharp claws dug into Link’s side, making him wince in pain. Sidon continued to leave scratches on his side and back while he kept biting the other’s shoulders, responding to the pained whines.

“What do you want me to do…?” he asked in a lower, more dangerous tone.

Link merely pointed at himself, meeting his hazardous glare. “ _Me_.”

The rough edges of the wall pushed against his back as Sidon hissed in his ear which he then bit and licked, earning a few moans and whimpers. It must’ve been ages since anyone approached the Hylian like this.

“You Hylians… show affection so gently. We are a lot more… rough.” he moved back to Link’s neck where it connects to his shoulder and bit down hard.

 _“A-a..hh…”_ a jolt of electricity ran through Link’s body mixing with excitement as he extended his hand to find Sidon’s upper arm to hold on to. He didn’t want the other to think he was hurting him badly… though it really did hurt. But he was enjoying it.

He reached up and put his hands on the sides of Sidon’s head to keep him in place, feeling the other’s tongue licking the blood away from the marks he made.

“Delicious.” he pulled away, pupils wide, licking his lips. Looking down on the small Hylian, he took note of his obvious arousal. His whole body looked flushed and red, now covered in bite-marks. He was careful not to go overboard.

 _“Show me more.”_ Link pleaded, pushing himself away from the wall, switching places with the Zora and pushing him down onto the shore outside the water. He vigorously climbed on top of him, balancing on the slippery skin.

Sidon sat up slightly, holding Link in place with his left hand, and untying his already messy ponytail with his right. The wheat-coloured strands fell into the Hylian’s eyes, but didn’t break his gaze.

“Hair is amusing…” Sidon mumbled while taking a few locks between his fingers, twisting and curling them, then used them to pull Link onto his chest. “And useful.”

The hero let out a small laugh, impatiently beginning to remove his pants, almost falling off a couple of times in the process. He was aware that Sidon was watching his every move, scanning the details of his body, registering every curve and edge. The tip of Link’s ears went red after tossing the last piece of clothing aside, revealing his excitement.

With a quick turn, he felt two strong hands on his hips, and the next thing he knew, he was on the ground, with the crimson red Zora looming over him. The cold ground sent shivers down his spine, his back arching to retreat to the closeness of the other. Sidon put an arm around his back, holding him tightly, leaning close to the human’s ear, licking into it with his long, wet tongue.

“Si-…” Link breathed out aloud in response to the sensation, but his breath was caught in his throat, unable to finish the name.

The Zora’s black pupils widened, digging his claws into the back of the hero eagerly. Arching more towards the other to retreat from the pain by instinct, he rubbed against something, that left an incredible surge of pleasure near his groin. He kept rubbing up to that spot until that something grabbed him, and started pleasuring him even more.

Link’s mind went completely blank, only focusing on his desire. He barely registered his legs being lifted somewhat more upwards.

“I can still-“ the Prince started, but was cut off with a hasty finger on his lips and a head shake. He didn’t want to stop. Nodding in understanding, he grabbed onto the small body and pulled it closer, lifting his bottom half slightly in the air. Sidon was looming perfectly between his legs, looking down at his chest full of old and new scars, not ready to apologize for them yet, as there are more to come.

Link tried looking up at Sidon, but the view was somewhat limited. He could see his own arousal drenched in wetness, making him blush a dark shade of red. Looking over ahead, he was confused to notice-…oh.

Sidon was quick to address the confusion. “I am a shark. My body is very different from yours.” he slid a hand across his own hardness..es. Both of them. “Don’t worry.”

A quiet snicker came from the Hylian who put his head back down, yielding his trust over the situation, and marking it with a thumbs-up. “ _I would take two if I could_.” he signed in the air without looking.

Sidon laughed, leaning closer, pushing one of his lengths against the tight entrance. “Let’s leave that for later, shall we?”

Bracing for the impact, the small hero winced as he got stretched, feeling himself fill up with a new sensation. The other’s cold, wet skin was soothing, making the penetration a lot easier and less painful. Focusing on a new spot, Sidon pushed himself completely inside Link as he leaned forward, biting him in the side.

 _“Mmm-mMMH!”_ came another whimper out of the tiny body. Link was biting down on his lips, trying not to whine too much, but feeling sudden, slow movements of the other made him release his voice, letting soft moans escape from this throat.

The Prince was pleased and continued moving in and out, carefully listening to the moans and whimpers, biting and nibbling the other’s skin occasionally.

“Link…” he pulled the other closer, wanting to feel him breathing, groaning, feel his body react and heat up along with his.

“Haaa-a-a-ahh…” the Hylian let out a shaky breath when he moved the Zora’s hand over his arousal, encouraging, pleading for the other to touch him.

Both of them were out of breath, not daring to miss a beat. Weary after the battle, Link’s body started to give in, making him tremble along with Sidon’s movements.

“ _A-ahhh._.!” he put a hand on Sidon’s to let him know he can’t take a lot more, to which the Zora only sped up both his movements.

“Let…go.” he demanded almost, leaning closer while his hips and hand relentlessly ravaged the Hylian’s body, slowly reaching his limit as well.

With that, the hero’s body completely gave in, releasing into the hands of the Zora, who was then more than happy to lean in closer, and peck him on the lips. He didn’t take long to follow as he pulled Link tightly close to his body when reaching his climax, emptying himself inside the small body.

The cavern filled with the sounds of heavy breathing and gasping. Soon, silence settled with the two lying on top of each other. Sidon retreated and rolled over so Link rest on his chest more comfortably. Pulling a strand of hair away from his face, drowsy blue eyes were revealed.

“Rest my hero.” Sidon stroked his bare back gently, their breathing evening out with passing time.

The soft sounds of water around them lulled Link into sleep, with Sidon looking after him as he was resting.

 

 

 ***  

 

“I AM TERRIBLY SORRY! I CANNOT APOLOGIZE ENOUGH!”

The voice of the Prince echoed through almost the whole Kingdom. He was bowing so low he was almost on the ground with the hero standing right in front of him shirtless, just getting dressed to set out.

Link blinked a couple of times, then smiled. _“Don’t. It’s okay.”_

Sidon’s eyes were almost watering as he looked over the chest of his hero, which was covered in huge bite marks all over, some deeper than others. “But I… I’m really sorry!”

Having heard enough apologies, Link stepped on his tip toes and grabbed Sidon’s face, pulling him down to eye level.

“It’s okay.”

The Zora’s eyes widened in surprise, hearing the other’s voice properly for the first time, and couldn’t help a huge grin. “Your voice!”

Link scratched the back of his head and pulled his hair into the usual ponytail he always had. _“It’s not easy.”_ he signed with a little troubled expression.

“I see. Don’t push it! It will come in time.” the Zora patted him on the back, and looked at the sunset over the bridge. Soon, travelers will return, and the journey must carry on. “You’re on your way again then?”

 _“Yes. I need to find the other Divine Beasts before the Calamity does.”_ the hero reached forward and took the Prince’s hand, extending his palm. _“I want to give you something.”_

He reached for his ear and pulled out his metal earring, dropping it gently in the big palm of the other.

_“I don’t really know why I had it. But it’s something I had since the beginning.”_

Sidon inspected the small jewellery closer, and flashed a signature teethy grin. “Thank you. I shall wear it as a charm! Hopefully mine will bring good luck as well.”

 _“Luck and destiny don’t go together.”_ he laughed.

“I apologize then! However, my destiny turned out to be quite lucky.”

Link shrugged, being humble as ever. “ _Maybe some destinies can be chosen.”_

“Maybe so.” they both settled for a smile as they were looking over the bridge at the slowly setting sun.


End file.
